


Just the way we wanted ...

by LilxLeprechaun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, dragon age inqistion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilxLeprechaun/pseuds/LilxLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds it hard to come to terms with Vivienne and Josephine getting their hands on the plans for the Rutherford/Trevelyan wedding ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way we wanted ...

**Author's Note:**

> A week or so ago i posted on my tumblr saying it was time i knocked out some Cullen fiction that has been bubbling away in the back of my mind … Well here is the first bit. I was thinking of doing a series of drabbles for Cullen and my rogue Trevelyan, Tia. But I’ll see what you guys think first …

_** Just the way we wanted … ** _

 

Tia Trevelyan shook her head, biting her bottom lip to hold back the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of her throat. Cullen leaned against the war table, his head drooped low and brows drawn together. His fingers flexed against the ornate pommel of his sword, the skin of his knuckles turning white with each twitch. He heaved a deep sigh.

“And so, tell me again, why is our wedding the business of every noble in Thedas?”

Josephine clicked her tongue and shook her head,

“This is the biggest event since the Warden King and Queen's wedding and coronation, think of the interest it will generate in our cause? And the morale boost for our people.”

“The court is abuzz, darling!” Vivienne agreed with the ambassador, speaking slowly as if to a toddler.

“Wonderful.” he groaned, narrowing his eyes at a blonde elf who was holding a series of material swatches up against his body, trying to find the best tone and texture for his wedding tunic, while another ran a tape measure around his waist, murmuring something quietly to her colleague.

“Could you do this another time?” He snapped at them, his tone out of character, his golden irises cold as he snarled.

The elves mumbled their apologies and made their way out of the room.

“Perhaps, we could take a break,” Tia said, coming around the table to wrap her hand around Cullen's bicep, her fingers grazing against the muscle through the thick material of his sleeve. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Lets go and get some fresh air, Cullen.”

****

The couple walked through the door of Solas' tower, both of them drawing in heavy lungfuls of air. Cullen rubbed his hand over his face, skin scratching audibly against the stubble that lined his beautifully structured jaw. Tia leaned a hip up against the stone wall and looked up at the man she loved. He looked tired, eyes dark and hair dishevelled, a few curls coming loose and strafing across his forehead. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose.

“Is that really what you want? A wedding where we're paraded around prize winning cattle? Talking politics with nobles we've never met?” His voice was quiet, the words wavering as he breathed out, gazing at her uncertainly. His beautiful eyes were pained, searching her face for a life line.

“Of course it's not. But what choice do we have?” She sighed, fingers playing with the intricate detail of his breast plate. “Everyone in Thedas looks to us. They see us and our happiness and they want to share in it.”

He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“But if it was up to me … We'd run away and get married somewhere where the sun always shines and the only sound is the wind rustling through the trees.”

A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips, stretching his his scar minutely. He wrapped a strong arm around Tia's waist, pressing her body up against his and leaning his forehead against hers affectionately. He squeezed her hip gently.

“It would be just you and me, and perhaps a few friends.”

Cullen chuckled, his breath tickling across her nose and cheeks. “Mmm, I doubt Dorian and Bull would allow us to get away with doing anything without them being there to see it.”

Tia nodded, giggling. “And I'm sure Varric would want to be there to get material for his new serial.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two as he leaned down to brush the tip of his nose against hers. Tia pushed herself onto her tip toes, her lips pressing against his in a soft kiss. Her hands trailed from the chilled plating of his chest to nestle in the thick, dark fur of his mantle, fingers pulling on the strands. A small moan vibrated through his chest as he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. One large, rough hand tangled itself into her shoulder length red hair, nails scratching deliciously against her sensitive scalp.

“I love you.” He breathed heavily as he pulled away, a pink flush staining his cheeks up onto the tips of his ears.

“And I love you too.” Tia nuzzled her face against him, smiling contentedly, “And thank you. For putting up with all this. I wish we could do this just the way we wanted, but your patience means a lot to me.”

He sighed and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. “There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Tia.”

“But you hate being in the eye of 'polite, Orlesian authority'”

He made a deep noise of affirmation into her hair, inhaling the smell of her peach shampoo. “People do crazy things for the one they love, Lady Inquisitor” He pressed a fleeting kiss into the red strands. “But are you certain we can't just go? Head for the hills now, while they're preoccupied?”

She shook her head and laughed, tugging him down for another kiss by the fur of his collar.


End file.
